


Yasha

by Gavilan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Ficlet, Hydra (Marvel), Memories, Memory Loss, Red Room (Marvel), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan
Summary: Memory was unreliable.





	Yasha

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Square B2: resolve.

Memory was unreliable. The smell of fresh snow brought mission reports, a decade out of date. A name, meaningless now, sparked into being with the crackle of a safehouse fireplace. The curve of a smile brought the memory of hair sliding through her fingers. Natasha packed each memory away and went on with her life. That is, until she remembered him. The Soldier. James.  _ Yasha _ . The memory pierced her with his bullet in Odessa, and as she lay bleeding, she gave herself over to the memories. Combat training: whisper-silent knives, grunts of effort, screams of pain caught behind gritted teeth. Long Russian nights spent talking, whispering, languages bleeding together as they carved out tiny pieces of comfort in the cold reality of their lives. The three years they spent on missions, passing as a couple until it was no longer a lie but a secret. A secret too precious to last. The Soldier staring at her out of Yasha’s eyes after they tore him away from her. When she woke up, she knew what she had to do. She screamed silently, the way he’d taught her, when she thought of all the time they’d lost, everything he had suffered without her by his side. But she packed her hurt away with a resolve as hard as the Russian winter, as hard as his beautiful, deadly arm. She would get her Yasha back. Memory was unreliable. She knew that. But even if he never remembered, she had to try, had to save the man who’d loved her when neither of them should have been capable of love. 


End file.
